


【31】贺鑫隆不想说话

by kurotori1788c



Series: 【同人文】南皋一二三四五六·boystory [7]
Category: BOYSTORY (Band)
Genre: M/M, pwp预警, 没写完, 没有实质因为我没写完
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurotori1788c/pseuds/kurotori1788c
Summary: pwp！！！！！！！！！！预警预警预警
Relationships: 贾一赔三 - Relationship, 贾涵予/贺鑫隆, 隆予
Series: 【同人文】南皋一二三四五六·boystory [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651300
Kudos: 1





	【31】贺鑫隆不想说话

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道孩子还小！存个文而已！微博从不乱发！

贺鑫隆知道贾涵予盯着自己看了好久了。

作为队里的大哥，他从挑起照顾和管理五个弟弟的担子的第一天起，就被有意无意地提醒不要偏心。

就像小时候采访二选一脱口而出忙内会伤了向宝葵的心，更不要说五个里面偏着哪一个。

要一碗水端平，要不偏不倚。

所以贾涵予要关注着每一个弟弟，却不能额外关注哪一个。

贺鑫隆从小特别喜欢盯着他贾宝哥，一开始是对大哥满心的依赖，后来甚至从中找出一点趣味来，贾宝哥，被他这么盯着，还得专注采访回答问题，忍住回望的想法，真是有意思。

因为，贺鑫隆知道，贾涵予经常暗地里偷看他呢。

有别的兄弟在的时候不会，大概是在早起前，晚睡后，休息时的狭窄茶水间，出操时的拥挤队伍里。

贾涵予喜欢他，但是不说。

贺鑫隆好不容易熬到自己也成年了的时候，才松了一口气。如果自己在18岁生日之前戳破贾涵予的心思，这位素来温柔但骨子里保守自律的大哥应该会被自己心里的道德律逼到恼羞成怒，暴跳如雷吧。

幸好，在自己慢的不能再慢的成长日子里，贾涵予也忙到没有空去喜欢上别的谁，没喜欢和自己生活节奏大相径庭的高中同学，也没喜欢上队里其他可可爱爱的弟弟。

贾涵予只喜欢过我一个人，贺鑫隆美滋滋地想，想到他不禁要笑出声。

宿舍早就换过好几次，高低床也换成了两张单独的床，空间大了不少。贺鑫隆和贾涵予一直一个房间。期间贺鑫隆狠下心来拒绝过自己从没拒绝过的小宇，也提心吊胆地听过二哥来找大哥合计合宿的墙脚。但是每次都逢凶化吉迎刃而解，贺鑫隆躺在那觉得舒坦极了，团队活动随着成员么逐渐成年也有了很大的起色，国内国外的市场也打开了，大家都很有干劲，这样意味着贺鑫隆还能和贾涵予一起奋斗很多年，去到很远的地方。

“隆隆啊。”黑暗中贾涵予的声音有些沙哑，让贺鑫隆想起他刚变声的时候，还是个能掐出水的小包子。

“嗯？”

贾涵予沉默了很久，才开了口。

“下个月咱搬家的事儿，你听说了吗？”

“昂，姐姐好像提了，欸，咱么每次在哪都住不了多久就暴露住址，现在得到的关注多了，也是应该更注重隐私。弟弟他们还没成年呢。”

“嗯，是这样，我想说这次换宿舍，我，我就和李梓豪去住了。”

“什么？？”贺鑫隆一个激灵翻过身坐了起来，不敢置信地在黑暗中盯着贾涵予。

贾涵予没想到他反正这么大，也不好躲开他的视线，僵在了那。

“小宇不是也嚷了好久要和你住吗？苟苟和漾漾也长大了，自己住没问题的。”贾涵予尽量平和地阐述着理由。

“你是想和李梓豪住吗？他缠着你的？还是你自己也想？”贺鑫隆有些按捺不住了。

贾涵予多少察觉贺鑫隆语气里的一丝异样，皱了皱鼻头，避重就轻地回答。

“也没什么，咱都一起住了这么久了，换一换也没什么。”

“没什么？？”贺鑫隆说着，脑海里突然闪现前几天给自己庆生的时候，镜头扫不到的地方，贾涵予眼中的一丝哀伤。他突然被击中了。贺鑫隆不管不顾地扑倒贾涵予的床上，把他吓了一跳。

贾涵予伸手阻止他靠近，但也不敢过于强硬怕弟弟察觉出什么异样。

贺鑫隆异常严肃地按住贾涵予的胳膊，一点一点地逼近他，已经到了贾涵予心中响起警钟的距离。

不，不能这样。

贾涵予想要说出点什么来辩解，但是他脑子却转不过弯来。面前是他终于成年的、喜欢了好多年的人，以后他再也不能用隆隆还是个孩子来道德压制自己，即使他知道学校里早恋的同学多如牛毛，但那只是贾涵予给自己继续和贺鑫隆同宿的理由。以后这个理由没有了，他拿什么来阻止自己呢。

贾涵予觉得嘴里发苦，隆字卡在喉咙里发不出来了。

贺鑫隆强迫贾涵予和自己对视，突然觉得自己有些看不懂这黢黑的眼睛了。

“你能突然换吗？”贺鑫隆一个字一个字的问。

“什么？也不是突然……其实”贾涵予误解了他的意思，还想解释两句。

“我问的是，贾宝哥喜欢了我这么多年，能突然换人喜欢吗？”

贺鑫隆说出喜欢这两个字的时候，贾涵予的脑子就彻底懵了。一时间思绪横冲直撞，死机在当场。

贺鑫隆看他愣在那，心里知道他并没有变心，没喜欢上李梓豪或者别的谁。揪着的心松开了，心里的涓涓细流因为两人此刻的亲近而迅速奔腾起来。

贺鑫隆看着贾涵予我我我了半天也说不出完整的句子，笑着凑上去吻住了他。

他是亲过贾涵予的，不过是在小时候玩闹还有录节目任务亲亲脸颊，从没有真真正正地亲过嘴唇。

贾甜甜甜度赛过甜甜圈，贺鑫隆觉得老母亲们说的很对。

贾宝哥的嘴唇比想象的还要软。

18岁的少年并不知足，贺鑫隆跃跃欲试地想要撬开他哥的齿缝。

贾涵予像突然回过神来一样，一把推开了贺鑫隆。

力气有点重了，贺鑫隆毫无防备被推到了地上，咚得一声摔的有点惨。

贾涵予自责得不行，在要不要去扶的念头里苦苦挣扎。

“隆隆……”

Boystory一向省心的三哥应该对队长说没事我没摔伤哥你别担心，但是憋了个大招的贺鑫隆现在绝对不会这么做。

他思考了一下应不应该流一滴泪，但是想了想没有开灯不够划算，而且贾涵予足够了解他如果看出他在装惨可能会很生气。

所以贺鑫隆一声不吭地从地上撑起来，走回自己床上的时候半真半假地踉跄了一下，缩在被子里把自己裹成了一个球。

房间里陷入了长时间的死寂。贺鑫隆本来信心满满贾涵予绝对不会把心结留过夜，影响团结的这种事他绝对不会做。但是时间已经长到不对头了，贺鑫隆又堵着气不肯拉下面子出被子看看情况，在又闷又黑的情况下胡思乱想了起来。

自己还是太沉不住气了，开了个坏头。虽然事事大哥都习惯给弟弟们台阶下，但能坚持走到今天的他们六个，哪个不是心里那股劲儿大得很的呢。

贺鑫隆犹犹豫豫地纠结要怎么才能下的来台，不管是死缠烂打，还是从长计议，今天总不能就这样过去了。

突然，裹成团子的贺鑫隆感受到贾涵予伸手摇了摇自己。

“隆隆，隆隆，别憋坏啦。”贾涵予坐到他床上，轻手轻脚地想把贺鑫隆从被子里挖出来。

等贾涵予像剥洋葱一样一层一层把贺鑫隆掏出来的时候，看到他微红着的双眼，就像洋葱自己被自己熏哭了一样，忍不住跳戏笑出了声。

贺鑫隆看他笑了，虽然一头雾水，但是也知道要把握机会。

“哥。”贺鑫隆轻轻地凑到他怀里，确定不会被再次推开之后，伸手搂住了他。

这个姿势贺鑫隆并看不见贾涵予的表情，他今天晚上本来运筹帷幄信心满满以为一击必中，现在也只能把不准地小心试探了。

他闷着声开口：“我喜欢哥哥。哥哥也喜欢我吧？”

贾涵予在他头顶又笑了，到底还是个孩子，透露一点心意，就一定要急着印证回应。他们几个虽然各个早熟，也就只有在面对彼此的时候还有些小孩子脾气。

“喜欢，喜欢到不知道怎么告诉你才好了。”贾涵予揉了揉贺鑫隆的头发，心里闪过曾经以为隆隆慢慢长大再也不粘自己的欣慰心酸，原来到心意相通的时候，过往的种种都化成心头的花一一绽放。

贺鑫隆激动地弹了起来，这次贾涵予没有推开他。

平时练习室玩闹的时候贺鑫隆无数次假装瘫倒在贾涵予身上，却从来没有像这次一样让他心脏狂跳。甚至他还没有碰到贾涵予，只不过他们已经很近很近了。

贺鑫隆低下头去亲贾涵予，他满心欢喜，觉得承了巨大的幸运，两瓣嘴唇怎么亲都不够。贾涵予有些无奈地笑了，贺鑫隆还没来得及怪他分心笑什么，就感觉贾涵予微微张开了嘴。贺鑫隆觉得这根本就不用谁来教，他无师自通地用舌尖探索贾涵予唇齿的每一个角落，每次一吮吸都带动着他如雷鸣的心跳。

是我的，贾宝哥是我的，贺鑫隆听见自己心里的狂喜。

**Author's Note:**

> #13爱情故事 #予隆 #贾一赔三  
> 时间：2020-04-02 热度：14 
> 
> < 上一篇下一篇 >  
> 评论
> 
> 热度(14)  
> 墨凉 很喜欢此文字  
> 划人一起划划划 很喜欢此文字  
> ～♪ 花茶印象♬ ～ 很喜欢此文字  
> 一杯柠檬茶 很喜欢此文字  
> kuku桔子汽水 推荐了此文字  
> pululu 很喜欢此文字  
> 我是姜轶 很喜欢此文字  
> 爱和白鸠 很喜欢此文字  
> 今天你酸了🐴 很喜欢此文字  
> hero是世界的hero 很喜欢此文字  
> 伽马 推荐了此文字  
> 伽马 很喜欢此文字  
> Ruiki 很喜欢此文字  
> 李汉三_L 很喜欢此文字


End file.
